The Lion and the Wolf
by Scarfang
Summary: When Elena's slumber is almost over a new figure comes into Mystic Falls. A secret identity has kept this girl a secret, but what happens when Lily Salvatore recognizes her? Will Lily stop her tirade and will Damon and Elena have a chance? But this girl, what part does she have to play in the small town?
1. Prologue

_There it was again, the pounding in her head. It was like nothing ever before. This pain was indescribable and the only time that it started was when she got too close to a vampire. But for some reason, some reason unbeknownst to her when she got around him she didn't have one._

" _Sleep, sleep before you have to get up," his words echoed through her poor brain. She had never taken a beating like this, but now it was impossible for her to even open her eyes. She was going to die._

"You think she'll wake up?" a voice asked standing over her. He was observing her and it was weird. "I think she will when she feels safe enough. Right now her brain is swelling due to the hit but I think will some peace and quiet she'll be good to go in a few days, at worse a few weeks. Right now, she'll feel like she wants to die," a woman answered. He nodded and then he took a seat beside the bed. The woman walked out and he took up his post. Nobody would get in here without him knowing, she wasn't ready to go back to fighting yet.


	2. Mystic Falls

I had never thought about entering the town of Mystic Falls again. It had been years since I had last been here, I was returning too soon. But I couldn't resist the events that had occurred there. It was too tempting for me and I had a talent for getting into trouble. I smiled and then I turned and started toward the small town. If I was right, this was going to be fun. A pleasure to see this beautiful, exquisite place again.

 **XXX**

"Damon, I have little time left. Please, I need you to do something for me," Bonnie rasped out. The witch wasn't young anymore. She had lived a long and happy life because of Damon, he had done well in protecting his lover's best friend. Bonnie was seventy-two years old now, she had aged so much but Damon looked the same. They had returned to Mystic Falls tow years ago, Bonnie wanted to be buried here, this was her home. Matt was still alive and had aged very well. He was seventy-one and didn't look a day over fifty. He had retired from being sheriff years ago after Damon and Bonnie had left. He was the only to stick around and clean up after Lily Salvatore and her gang of lunatic vampire-witches. "Bonnie," Matt said entering the house. "Damn Matt, you look hot," Bonnie said. She was joking but they all knew it was coming close. Elena would be waking up as a human at the last breath of Bonnie. "Damon, I need you to tell Elena to not be afraid, to live her life well and before she starts to age too much to make the decision she is able to make. She has been able to taste both worlds, let her decide what she wants. Stefan and Caroline will be coming back, who knows when though," Bonnie said smiling. A tear had escaped her eye and was sliding down her cheek. "I promise Bon I will tell her," Damon said. He wasn't crying, not yet. He knew she still had a few days, maybe a week, left before she would check out. "Matt, you got any health problems?" Damon asked turning to him. Bonnie was lying there, trying to rest to keep her strength up. "No, healthy as a horse. Retired a few years ago. No one has broken in," Matt said becoming serious. "Of course they wouldn't. They can't break in, especially if Bonnie is still alive," Damon said. Matt shook his head. "Stefan passed through here twenty years ago," he said. Damon looked up at Matt. "How was he?" Damon asked. Matt smiled. "Didn't look a day over eighteen. He was happy. He said Caroline was getting along well, said she was working and they had been settled in Georgia not too long," Matt explained. Damon smiled. "Damon, the question everyone is wondering is, will you and Elena stay here after she wakes up?" Matt asked. "I don't know. It will be risky. People will know who she is," Damon said. Matt nodded. "Looks like I'll be dying alone," Matt sighed. "Nah, you will have company," Damon said patting him on the back.

"It's weird you know," Matt said. "What you mean?" Damon asked confused. "You and Stefan look the exact same from when we were in high school and me and Bonnie look like we are on our death beds. It doesn't really register until you are the one that is almost dead and the two of you look eighteen and twenty-four," Matt said shaking his head. "Yeah, Matt. We don't like it though," Damon said softly. "Will you let Elena choose or will you force her?" Matt asked. "Mattie you know the answer to that question," Bonnie said from the bed. Matt scoffed. "Look I was just trying to get Damon hyped up for old times sake," he laughed. "Last time Damon got hyped up was when he encountered Lily," Bonnie said coughing. "You've saw Lily after you left here?" Matt asked. "Yeah, it was about thirty years ago," Damon said doing the math. "Was she by herself?" Matt asked. "Klaus, Elijah, and Rebecca have taken care of four of them, you staked one, I guess that there is just her and one more. Has anybody seen Enzo since all this has happened?" Damon asked remembering his old cell mate. "Funny you mention him," Matt said. Damon frowned. "What? What have you got Matt?" Damon asked. "Enzo hasn't been with Lily anymore since they got out of the building all those years ago. Wonder where he went?" Matt asked. "I'd like to know. How the hell did he get out of all of this when he is smack dab in the middle?" Damon growled. "Calm down," Bonnie gave him a sharp warning. "Living together has really made you two like each other," Matt said smiling. "You weren't stuck in a prison world with her," Damon grumbled jokingly. "And who came back to save me?" Bonnie asked smiling. "Right, I was brainwashed," Damon said. "Whatever," Bonnie said. Matt smiled, he had missed these two greatly. He missed Elena too, but Rebecca he missed even more.

I watched them. They were gathering around Bonnie. Damon and Matt were here, it would only be time before Stefan and Carolina showed up. They were all gathering for an ending and a beginning.

* * *

"Brother," Stefan said entering the Salvatore house. "It's been a long time," Damon said smiling at Stefan. He seemed happy. "Damon!" a high pitched, sing-song voice said interrupting the brothers' meeting. "Of course, one without the other would mean a disaster," Damon said rolling his eyes playfully. "It's good to know you haven't changed," Caroline said smiling at him. "Sex must have done you two good," Damon said. Caroline blushed and Stefan scowled. "I'm right as always," Damon said turning around and walking back into the kitchen. "Damon is cooking? Oh no," Caroline said, recovering from Damon's nosiness. "It's good to see you again Care," Matt said standing at the table. Caroline stopped and stared at Matt. It was finally hitting her just how much time had done to Matt. "You don't look a day over fifty," Stefan said. Matt smiled. "Yeah, I guess I don't," Matt said sheepishly. "Where is Bonnie?" Caroline finally asked. Matt frowned. "Back bedroom," Damon said. Caroline started down the hall. "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" Matt asked looking at the brothers. "It's new to her Matt, seeing someone she grew up with so old and her not. Sorry for that but it's just me being blunt," Stefan said giving Matt a smile. "No offense taken, but I didn't know it would affect her that bad," Matt said sighing. "Where is Jeremy and Enzo?" Stefan asked. "Jeremy is on his way. The grandkids and their mother are being picked up," Damon said. Stefan raised his eyebrows. "What? They know about us, what we are," Damon said. "The whole line does?" Stefan asked surprised. "Jeremy and Bonnie had a kid, a girl. She is forty-six now with a twenty-one year old and a seventeen year old," Damon explained. "Witches?" Matt asked. "Her daughter was. But the grandkids are different. The seventeen year old Lina Bennett is a witch, her twenty-one year old brother, Gray is a hunter," Damon said. Stefan nodded and Matt shook his head. "Jeremy must be proud," Matt said smiling. "At least one of us got a line," Caroline whispered. She had came back into the room. Stefan could tell this had hurt her. "Matt," Caroline said going to him and hugging him. "It's good to see you Care," Matt said hugging her back. That's when Jeremy walked through the door and a herd of three followed him.


	3. Lina, Gray, and Brandy

"This must be Damon and Stefan," a woman with dark skin and dark hair said entering the room. "I'm Damon, this is my brother Stefan. The human Matt," Damon said jokingly. The woman stepped forward and shook Damon's hand. "So this is Bonnie Bennett's daughter..." Matt said coming to see the woman for himself. "The one and only," she said smiling at him. She looked just like her mother. Stefan watched the two kids. "Jeremy you did good, I see your looks came on through to Gray," Stefan said nodding toward the man. "Of course Stefan, meet my pride and joy," Jeremy said nudging Gray forward. Gray looked like the Gilberts. "You said earlier Lina carried Bennett as a last name," Stefan said shaking Gray's hand. "Gray carries Gilbert," his mother said quickly. "And you?" Stefan asked curious. "Knightingale," the woman replied. "My husband was a witch," she continued making her case known. "He died when Lina was five," Brandy said. "You mean he was murdered," Gray said for the first time. Stefan and Matt looked at him. The kid sounded angry, but no one here could blame him. They had all experienced death in one way or another and over time they had continued on with their lives. "By who?" Matt asked sounding angry but curious. Brandy began to get nervous and finally she said, "Go and see your grandmother. She's in the back bedroom." Lina took a couple of steps after her brother but stopped and looked at the adults in the room. "Lily Salvatore," she said softly before turning and following her brother. "My mother killed your husband? Why?" Stefan asked confused. "She tracked my mother from Mystic Falls, the people she was traveling with wanted revenge on my mother for killing Ky. It wasn't fair you know, they killed him and then they came for me and the kids. I hadn't known Damon at all before then. I could always feel someone was watching but I figured it was my father with his hunting skills and all or my mother with her witch senses. But the day she attacked my husband Damon came to the rescue. If it hadn't been for him we would have died," Brandy said sitting down. Damon sat a shot of whiskey down on the bar in front of Brandy. "Thanks, always knew what I liked," she said before she downed the whole glass.

It was silent, I had been watching the whole time. "Speaking of someone watching..." Brandy said before she trailed off. I knew it was time to make my presence known. I got up and started toward the front door. Before I could even reach it vampires were everywhere. "Damn it," I growled before a wooden arrow entered my arm. I reached over and pulled it out. "What was that for?" I asked looking at Damon's face. "I don't know..." that's when he trailed off. "Stefan! Stefan Salvatore get out here now!" Damon yelled. He recognized my face. Stefan came to stand at the front door when all of a sudden two vampires emerged from the trees. One I could tell was Lily, the other was a force not to be messed with, but so was I. I reached forward and took off toward the vampire-witch. I could feel its powers trying to stop me but it wasn't working. I reached out and pulled its heart from its chest without batting an eye. When I looked up at Lily's face she stared at me in horror and then she took off. I didn't go after her, I let her run, I would deal with her later. "What is going on? Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!" Jeremy growled. "Nice to meet you Jeremy," I said looking at him. "Gray and Lina," I said nodding my head. Lina ran up to me and hugged me while Gray smiled at me sheepishly. "You know her?" Brandy asked her children. "Don't be mad at them for keeping me a secret all of these years," I said softly. "It wasn't Damon that saved you that day. He was doing well, he fought hard but he was almost killed. I was the one that made them run. Lily spotted me and took off, she left her comrades to die. They never knew why or who had made her run but it was too late. They are all dead now, only Lily remains. Her fate may be different though," I said looking at their faces. "How do you know us?" Matt asked. "Why don't you ask Stefan and Damon, after all how do you think Zack was here, how do you think Sara is still walking around? Oh, speaking of her. They're here now," I said. A car had pulled up in front of the house and I smiled. "Who are they?" Matt asked. "Enzo and Sara," I said. "He is with her?!" Stefan growled. "Sara got married and had a two kids. Her husband died when he was thirty-five due to cancer and Sara quit aging," I said. Stefan and Damon frowned until the two came around the house with three adults and a sixteen year old boy.

"Who are they?" Damon asked. "I would like you meet Sara Salvatore, Enzo, Sara's two children, one's husband and their kid," I said smiling. "A family reunion I see," Enzo said looking at them. "Anyways now that we're all together be ready. Things are fixing to change," I said going inside. Damon and Stefan looked at each other, this couldn't be happening.


	4. The Salvatore Family

"Anyone going to explain this?" Matt asked as we all sat down in the living room. Bonnie had came to join us to hear our story. "Sara was a good mother, wife, daughter...anyways you get my point. Her human husband died and when he died she decided to move on with her life, to find the missing piece of the puzzle she had let go. She found him alright. You see Enzo is her husband now. They fell in love, but Sara wanted a normal life so she did have one, her children and grandchild know of our existence. I have been around them for a long time," I said looking at their faces. "And just who are you?" Caroline asked. "I'll get to that in a moment," I said answering her question. She was annoyed at me for not saying my name or where I was from. It was fixing to shock everyone in the room except Damon and Stefan. Even Sara and Enzo didn't know who I really was. "Well anyways. Sara's two kids are Michael and Rachael, Rachael's husband is a werewolf," I said. Damon and Stefan took steps back. "It's okay, no full moon until the end of the month," he said throwing his hands up in a friendly gesture. Damon nodded and sighed. "Cane and Rachael's son is Hunter," I said looking at their faces. "Michael isn't married?" Stefan asked. "No, had a finance, broke it off though," he said. Stefan nodded and frowned. "So what have they got to do with you? Actually what have you got to do with any of this?" Caroline asked. She didn't like me. I chuckled. Suddenly she had her hands wrapped around my throat, it didn't last long because she was across the room on the floor. "Ouch," Sara said shrinking back. "Who are you?" Caroline growled standing up. "I'm older so chill," I said. "I was turned in 1868," I said looking at their faces. Everyone became still in the room. "Damon and Stefan were turned in 1864, they left. I was orphaned. My mother was supposedly dead and my father was dead because of vampires. I was the only one left to inherit the house and grounds. I was married off in 1865 at the age of sixteen," I said. They were all listening intently. "No one ever suspected of my real bloodlines," I said looking at the far wall. Everyone looked around wildly. "My husband was human, we had three children together. It almost killed me each time but somehow I survived," I said. "Two boys and a girl; Matthew, Ruger, and Grace," I explained. "Grace died when she was three, Matthew died later on due to sickness. Ruger carried on the line and Zack was his grandchild. Sara is Ruger's great granddaughter," I said. "That means you're..." Caroline trailed off. "That means I'm Sara's great-great-grandmother," I said looking at their faces. "You're Damon and Stefan's sister?!" Matt asked. I smiled. "Why do you think Lily runs scared out of her mind each time she sees me? I'm the daughter she left behind," I said.

Everyone sat still for a little while. "Ruger had a son named Nathan. Nathan had Zack and Zack had Sara," I said looking at their faces. "What did you mean about real bloodlines?" Damon asked frowning. "Big brother you and Stefan are vampires, Stefan a vampire/doppelganger. You think the werewolf gene would have at least passed to one of the children," I said. Damon and Stefan's eyes widened. "Our mother had a father for a werewolf, why do you think Rachael was attracted to a werewolf. She was given the gene, as was I," I said. Damon and Stefan stood there for a moment and then they shook their heads. "Who turned you?" Stefan finally asked. "Yes, we thought you were literally dead when we came back to see you," Damon said. "I was pretending to be dead. I took a fall down the stairs at the house, my neck broke, but I did it with vampire blood in my system, not knowing at the time that I had the werewolf gene," I said. "But who's blood was it?" Damon asked. "Klaus'," I answered him. "How?..." Stefan trailed off. "My connections run deep with the royal family of vampires. They will be coming as well for the passing of Bonnie and the awakening of Elena," I said. "There is something you are hiding from us, how did you know the Original Family?' he asked his eyes narrowed. "Not all secrets need to be revealed now," I said smiling. "Tell us," Caroline snarled. "Oh fine, if you must ruin a good surprise then I will. My husband, Tucker, was a human. I had Matthew and Grace by him. Ruger was the youngest of the children," I said. "Who was their father?" Damon growled. That's when Ruger himself came walking through the front door. "Hello Uncle Stefan and Uncle Damon," he said smiling at them. "I called a family meeting, mother needs to be stopped. We either flip her humanity switch or we kill her," I said getting serious. "Zack is dead, Nathan is almost here," Ruger said. I nodded and it wasn't long before my grandchild came in. "How are they alive?" Stefan asked. They were baffled. "Ruger wasn't fully human. I carried the werewolf gene as does he, his father was a vampire," I said. Damon's head whipped around and so did Stefan. "But how?" Damon asked. "I don't know how, I don't know otherwise I would tell you especially you Damon, but I don't know how. Ruger's father is a vampire, he's a hybrid just like me, except he is by blood through and through a true hybrid. Nathan's mother was a human, he is a third werewolf and a third vampire. Sara is fully human, the genes skip generations at random," I said. He nodded and looked around himself. "So Ruger is our nephew and Nathan is our great nephew," Stefan said looking at them. "Ruger doesn't look the Salvatore way," Damon said eyeing him closely. "There is something oddly familiar..." he stopped as three bodies entered the house. One headed straight for me and I smiled. It had been a very long time since I had last saw him and now here he was. I couldn't have been happier. Damon along with the rest except for Ruger and Nathan stood shell shocked.


	5. The Originals

There is no shame in falling in love, at least that's what I had always learned. "What is going on?" Damon demanded. "The originals have always been closer than to our family than you think brothers," I said looking at their faces. Klaus chuckled and Rebecca looked straight at Matt. She too was in shock. "What has happened? What aren't you telling us?" Stefan asked softly. He wasn't angry about the subject but Damon was starting to get bent out of shape. "Big brothers I would like you to meet the father to your nephew, Elijah," I said smiling warmly at them. Everyone stood in shock and stared at us. Elijah smiled and looked between Ruger and Nathan. "But you were with Katherine?" Caroline said in wonder. "I needed information from her. I needed to know if she had saw any of the other Salvatore line, apparently she didn't know much and if she did know something she kept it very well hidden. It wasn't fair you know, being apart from her all these years," Elijah said softly. "At least you have your happy ending brother," Klaus said patting Elijah on the shoulder. "You will too Klaus," Elijah said smiling at him. Klaus' expression said otherwise. "Where is Haley?" Caroline asked. The name had left a sour taste in her mouth, the pretty brunette had not only taken Tyler from her but also Klaus. "She is dead, along with our child," Klaus said. Caroline became quiet and thoughtful. Bonnie coughed again. "I'm getting too frail for this stuff," she said jokingly. Everyone didn't take it as a joke though, we all knew Bonnie had little time left before she would be gone. "Bonnie you have the whole clan here now," Jeremy said softly. "I know, I just wish Elena could wake up before I died, I just want to spend one last time with her," she rasped out hoarsely. "I know, but that can't be done," Jeremy said holding Bonnie's hand. Rebecca moved to stand beside Matt. "I think a reunion is in order for a few people, maybe we should break apart and let everyone talk as they need to without prying ears," Stefan said. Everybody started moving and suddenly we were scattered all throughout the Salvatore house and land. I had found a comfortable seat with Elijah at the back gardens. Our family would join us soon, we had some catching up to do. As for Rebecca, she was taking Matt to talk to him.

"Wonder if he would turn for her? Before she left they were in love," I said looking at a petal. "Yeah, they were. Ever thought about becoming a mother again?" Elijah asked softly. I looked at Elijah. "I have thought about it, but I'm too old for that and plus Ruger and Nathan and Sara and her kids and grandkid is along now. Wouldn't it be hard to explain to a child about his brother being born in the 1800s?" I asked. "You are right," Elijah laughed. I smiled at him, it was good to hear his laugh. It was unique and I had missed it greatly. "It's been way too long Elijah," I sighed looking at his face now. "You are as beautiful as the first day I met you," he said smiling. I smiled at him. We were both sitting on the ground and I knew Damon was watching from above. I would have time to talk to my brothers shortly. "Seems Damon isn't so happy about us," Elijah said. I laughed. "Can you blame him with what Klaus has done to Elena? With what Rebecca done to Elena?" I asked looking at his face. Tears were flowing freely down my face now. "Hush now, it's going to be alright. We are all family, everything is going to be alright," he said wrapping his arms around me. I cried into his chest and when I was done I pulled back. "I've missed you so much," I whispered. He saw the pain in my eyes and then I turned my face. "I'm sorry," Elijah whispered. That's when Damon and Stefan were standing in front of us. "What happened?" Damon growled. They were protective over me, they always had been. But they left Mystic Falls to protect me, not knowing that I would fall in love with an Original. "Damon and Stefan," Elijah said nodding his head after he had stood up. "Go on Elijah, when I'm done talking with them I'll send one to get you," I said softly. Tear stains were drying on my cheeks. "Tell us what happened," Damon said sitting down in front of me. I smiled at him kindly. "I've missed you both so much," I whispered. They both stared at me. "Why didn't you try to tell us you were alive?" Stefan asked. "I had business to attend to before I did that. I heard of you though through others. The ripper that Stefan became, the badass that turned into an angel for a girl, a Petrova doppelganger at that," I said looking between them. "In 1864 when both of you were shot and killed and became vampires I was left orphaned because you killed our father," I said looking at them. "After you both left I was the heiress to a plantation. It wasn't to last though," I said softly. "Our uncle, Malichi was bound and determined to get me married off so he could have all of this to himself," I began. "It worked, he married me off to Tucker Lockwood in 1865, it wasn't long before I found out I was pregnant. I had Matthew and Grace; twins," I said looking at their faces. "You married a Lockwood? That's where Tyler's line came from," Damon said. "No, it can't be. Grace died two months after she was born and Matthew died when he was a little over a year old. I had Ruger in 1866, Tucker died in 1867 and I was turned in 1868," I said. "Who raised Ruger?" Damon asked. "I did, I stayed here and raised him. No one ever suspected anything, I didn't go out much and most people thought it was because of the loss of Tucker, but that wasn't he reason. I had fallen in love, true love before Tucker had died. When I found out I was pregnant after me and Elijah had met I knew nobody could find out about Ruger's biological lines so I waited. Tucker fell ill and died in 1867, Ruger was a year old. People had started to wonder about him but most thought it came from my side. His hair being a brownish-gold color, his eyes being a blue. Tucker had dark skin, dark hair, and brown eyes, I had dark skin and brown eyes. But Stefan had green eyes and you, Damon, had blue eyes. People thought he was taking after the Salvatore's and he did," I said. "Nathan looks more like the Original family though," I said. "Who turned you?" Damon asked. "It was 1868 and it was almost Christmas. I was coming home from town and Ruger was here with Emily Bennett's niece. My carriage was raided by lone vampires. I was hurt badly, Elijah and Cole came up on the scene. It was then that Klaus made himself known. Klaus saved me that night, without turning I would have died. But turning came at a price, it activated my werewolf side too," I said.

They both stared at me like deer caught in headlights. "Why does mother not want anything to do with you?" Stefan asked frowning. "I'm the daughter she never wanted, the daughter that knew she was alive all this time. I had followed her, I knew she was imprisoned in a different time and world. I was hoping no one would let her get free, but I guess nobody can let things be," I said looking at their faces. "Now when Elena wakes up she will be in grave danger," I said. "How? By who?" Damon asked becoming alert. "Our mother's friends decided to perform a spell before they all died. Bonnie will die and Elena will waken but she won't last long in human form. Our mother is suppose to kill her, there is only one loop hole that can save her," I said. "What?! What is the loophole?" Damon asked standing up. "I know what it is, don't worry about it I'm already working on it. For now you should enjoy the time we have left with..." I trailed off. I smelled the blood and so did my brothers. "Looks like Mattie made his choice," I said. Damon growled, "Great." I smiled and got up. "I'm going to see Elijah," I said. "I have a question," Damon said. "Yeah," I said looking over my shoulder at him. "Why wasn't he with you the night you were attacked?" he asked. I looked at his face for a moment. "For my safety as well as Ruger's Elijah decided to leave us, it didn't last. Mystic Falls has a way of attracting the supernatural," I said. Damon was gone and so was Stefan. I raced inside. They had Elijah cornered. "Stop," I said looking at my brothers. "You would have done the same thing if either of you would have fathered a child, especially if it were Caroline or Elena that was the mother," I snarled. They both stood there for a moment and then Damon looked at Elijah. "If you so much as leave or get her hurt I swear I'll kill you myself," he snarled. Then he turned and walked away. This was going to be an interesting week.


	6. Waiting on You

I watched the people around me open their minds about my family. Damon and Stefan had been terrorized their whole lives by hybrids and originals and now they find out their beloved sister gave birth to a child that belonged to an original. "How are you planning the future?" Damon asked looking at Elijah. It had been four days and everybody was getting antsy. Bonnie was getting worse and we all knew it was only a matter of hours now. "I plan on staying by her side for the rest of our time," he said looking at Damon and Stefan. Damon looked at Elijah with a look that could wilt a flower while Stefan just looked at him thoughtfully. "Let them be brother, they deserve happiness," Stefan said after a moment. "Are you crazy?! I'm taking Caroline away from you, she has messed with your brain way too much," Damon growled. The whole household was hearing this, I knew it was hard for my brothers. "We are all going to need to work together to stop Lily," I said looking at them. "That doesn't mean you and Elijah have too be together," Damon said. "Damon you can't separate us, we are married," I whispered. He froze in his place. "When did this happen?" Stefan asked. "We married when Ruger was sixteen years old, after we left Mystic Falls. Ruger stayed behind until it was time for him to disappear too and then he joined me for a short time and then he went his separate way. Nathan done the same," I said. Damon was not happy at all. "You married our sister without consulting or telling us?!" Damon growled. He was furious, beyond the furious. "Why did you do this?" Damon asked looking at me now. "Damon, I'm not a sixteen year old girl anymore. You and Stefan left me to the cold hands of our uncle. I think you have no say in my life anymore. I'm a grown woman that's held her own for a pretty good while. I've lost a husband and two children," I snarled. I had stood up and now everyone was backing away. "You had no business marrying or having a child with an original!" he growled. That's when I stood as a wolf in the living room floor of the Salvatore's house. "Oh boy," Elijah whispered as he slowly backed away. "You have pissed her off," Klaus laughed. I looked straight at Damon. _"You have no business telling me what kind of decisions I need to make. Elijah is the man I love, the man I married, the man I have a child too all those years ago. He makes me happy, if you don't like that then swallow it for now because I'm only here to take care of the problem we share. After she is gone I'm gone,"_ I said looking at his face. "I'll bring her some clothes," Caroline said looking at me. She had taken a liking to me after I had said that Haley had no business doing what she did.

"Brother, maybe you want to calm her down? Perhaps take the dog outside for a walk?" Klaus said laughing. I took it as a joke because he was a hybrid as well. I smiled at him and let my tongue hang out. "This disgust me, she's the Originals' lap dog," Damon growled turning away. I walked toward him and sat down. He turned and looked at me. I lifted my paw up and placed it on his chest, over his heart. "What?" Damon asked. "You are her favorite brother, the one she watched over all these years. She can't stand to see you mad at her but if you can't forgive her for this she will move on. Elijah is her love, you are her brother, there is a difference," Rebecca said. Damon looked at my face. "It's going to take time but I'm still mad and it still disgusts me," he growled. I smiled at him with wolf teeth and then I turned and followed Elijah out of the house with him carrying my clothes. I changed forms quickly and slid my clothes back on. "He seems to be coming around," Elijah commented glancing at me sideways. I laughed. "Of course he will, I've always had him wrapped around my finger. He's my big brother," I said laughing. Elijah smiled at me. "Brother, now that she is dressed I need to have a word with her," Klaus said appearing out of the trees. Elijah stared at him and then deciding that I would be okay with Klaus alone he walked back toward the house. "Let's take a walk," Klaus said. I looked at his face in confusion. "What is it?" I asked him before I had taken one step. "I need to talk to you about something that only you and I know of," he said quietly. I nodded and we started walking. "After all these years I find the family has extended, never would I have thought that my brother would have married a commoner," Klaus said. I sighed. "But then again Elijah wasn't always for titles. There is nothing wrong with marrying someone that isn't a royal, or has had a royal bloodline, sometimes you find better people with no royalty than those that are purebred," Klaus continued on. "Klaus, I know you have done terrible things in your life, I know losing Haley and the baby has hurt you, but I see the way you still look at Caroline," I said stopping and looking at his face. "I want her to be happy, but I can't stand to see her so in love with Stefan," he whispered. We stood there quietly for a moment and that's when Klaus looked up at my face. "That's not why I brought you out here," he said. I raised my eyebrow. "I know the loophole you speak of to awaken Elena and make sure Lily dies," he whispered. "Don't you say a word to anyone about what it is," I growled lowly. "Feisty," Klaus commented a spark lighting in his eyes. "I was right in turning you that night, but it's funny. You don't have the sire bond," he said. "It's because I'm gifted," I said softly. "I know, they don't know that though. Emily gifted you well before she died, maybe it's right to want to love and cherish someone like my brother has to you but do you understand what your death will do to him?" Klaus said. "I understand Klaus, but he has you. Damon deserves to be happy, Elena deserves to wake up. Who knows how long I could end up living and who knows how many more innocent people Lily will continue to kill, this is a win-win for us all. Lily dies and the innocent lives are spared, Elena is awakened, everyone is happy," I said. "Not everyone. Elijah will be in pain, possibly causing another ripper, I doubt it but you never know about him. As for me, I will miss you," he whispered. I looked at his face. "You've never told anyone that you feel something for your sister-in-law have you?" I asked laughing. He blushed, the big bad beast blushed. "I love you, just not in that sense," he growled playfully. I laughed. "I was just joking, calm down," I laughed out. We were sitting overlooking a pond. "He really does love you though," he said. I looked out over the lake. "Our secret?" I asked after a while. "Our secret," he said nodding his head. I smiled and we got up and made our way back to the house.

* * *

"What in the world is going on?" I asked as I entered through the backdoor. "Damon is making pancakes for Bonnie," Stefan said. I laughed, it smelled good but I wasn't in the mood for pancakes. "Come on little sister, you know you want to help," Damon said smiling at me with mischief in his eyes. I nodded and headed over to the stove. There was some flour left that Damon hadn't cleaned up yet and I smiled at Stefan. I quickly started acting like I was doing something and started caking my hands in flour. I smiled and when I turned around I dumped flour over Damon's head. He stopped doing what he was doing and stiffened. Stefan busted out laughing and I was already bent over laughing, I was crying. We didn't notice the eyes that were watching us now. Damon turned and looked at me with a look that kill. "You are in for it now," Damon said smiling at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and then before I could move Damon had his hands caked in flour and was tickling me! "Damon, stop!" I shook with laughter. I had missed them greatly. Finally Stefan decided to help me out and we double teamed Damon. "This is not fair!" Damon growled laughing. I smiled at him. Klaus chuckled and Elijah cleared his throat. I stopped throwing flour and looked around us. "Whose going to clean this up?" Elijah asked. "You are," I said throwing flour right into his face. Klaus and Rebecca lost it then and they started laughing harder, tears were rolling down Klaus' face. "The big bad wolf is laughing!" Damon said making everyone stop. "Yeah, I probably should go get cleaned up while you finish the pancakes and Elijah and Stefan cleans up," I said. I started to head out when Damon said, "You think you are getting out of this." I laughed and looked over my shoulder, "And you think I'm going to help clean. I've been cleaning up both of yall's mess for a long time now." Neither one of them said a word and I bounded up the stairs to use Damon's shower. I was camping out in his room because the others were taken. I had came to do what I needed to do, I had brought them all together, now it was only a matter of time before we stopped Lily and saved Elena.


	7. Spells Always End

It had been a week and a half since everyone had gathered around. Bonnie had lasted longer than we had thought she would. "Bonnie?" I asked coming into her room. Her body was still, she was resting, I heard the faint thump of her heart, with every passing day it got fainter and fainter. I walked up to her side. "Bonnie do you need anything?" I asked. "Jeremy, the kids," she whispered. I knew it had come. "You and Damon and the rest must go to the crypt," she rasped hoarsely. I nodded and hurried out of the room. The other hurriedly said their good-byes, Damon being the longest, then Jeremy and the kids entered. We all took off to the cemetery. Today would be ending with not only Bonnie's life but mine as well. "Be ready, any moment now she'll be awake," Damon said. I looked at Klaus' face and he just nodded. Elijah and Caroline started around the back of the crypt with Rebecca and Matt heading to the east side, Enzo and Sara getting the west side, and Damon and Stefan getting the front. Klaus and I was on roof duty as well as lookout. It was silent and still and the air was charged with electricity. Suddenly it was like a tidal wave had broken and Damon along with Stefan rushed in. "She's dead," Rebecca whispered. Klaus looked at my face. The others were still guarding the crypt. I heard the casket open and I heard Damon cry for joy. "Bonnie, she's gone," I heard Elena's voice. I smiled at Klaus. He stared at my face. "It's time for me to do what I was created for," I said nodding to him. "Keep him busy," I whispered. He just sighed and I hopped down and looked inside the crypt. Elena's eyes locked on me and they were shocked. I was gone before she could say anything.

* * *

"Where did she go? If she is leaving why didn't she say goodbye?" Damon asked quickly breaking away from Elena. "What is going on?" she asked looking at his face. "Come back with us, we have new members of the family, close and extended," Stefan said. They all hurried back to the Salvatore Boarding house. "In 1868 our sister, Makayla Salvatore, was turned into a vampire. Before she was turned she was married to Tucker Lockwood in 1865, she gave birth to twins; Matthew and Grace didn't live past two years of age and before Tucker died in 1867 she gave birth to another boy named Ruger in 1866. Our family was hiding a secret. Our mother, Lily, didn't tell us that her father was a werewolf. Stefan, nor I, carried the gene but Makayla did. She would have passed it on to Matthew and Grace as well Tucker would have, but they didn't live long. Makayla was unfaithful in her marriage in the last two years of Tucker's life. Tucker didn't father Ruger, Elijah did," Damon said. Elena stood there for a minute, processing what that meant. "Klaus turned Makayla into a vampire in 1868 because she was bleeding to death after two lone vampires attacked the carriage she was riding in. It made her a hybrid, but her son was already a hybrid. Ruger had a son named Nathan, he is still alive. Nathan fathered Zack but Zack is dead. Zack was the father to Sara, she married a werewolf. Rachael and Michael are her children. Rachael married a werewolf named Cane and they have a son named Hunter. Our family line continues on," Damon said. Elena sat there staring at the brothers. "How did you not know about your sister being alive all this time?" she asked quietly. Her jealous side was seeping through. "We had no clue that she was alive, we didn't know our mother was still alive," Damon said looking at her face with big blue eyes. "What is she doing back here?" Elena asked. "She came to kill Lily," Enzo said. They looked at him. "It's it weird that as soon as your mother shows up and I'm put in a sleep until Bonnie dies and then your sister shows up?" Elena asked narrowing her eyes. "It's even more suspicious that she had a son with Elijah," Elena growled. "Someone is jealous," Enzo chuckled. "I'm not jealous, she is their sister for crying out loud," Elena said looking at Enzo. "No, you are jealous because of her being their sister. You aren't the only woman in Damon's life that he loves more than anything else. Stefan as well, but Caroline seems to understand that," Enzo said walking toward Elena. "You're human again Elena, she came back to preserve that so you could live a human life for as long as you could before you made a choice to either stay with Damon for eternity or die," Enzo said. "Where has she gone too though and why did she run?" Stefan asked.

Looking at the family, wondering where their beloved sister, sister-in-law, wife, mother, and grandmother was Klaus stood looking at them. "She won't be coming back," he said quietly. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him all at once. "What do you know brother? What is it that you know that the rest of us don't know?" Elijah asked looking at his brother. "The vampire-witches cast a spell before Elena was awakened, before Bonnie died. They cast a spell that allowed Lily to kill Elena, to be the biggest immortal because she couldn't die until she killed Elena. She wanted revenge on Damon for ruining her life. She blamed his birth as the cause to her marriage to his father," Klaus said. "So before Bonnie died she cast a spell on Makayla that allowed her to kill Lily before she could die. She is on her way to kill Lily as we speak now. I hope she can do it before Lily kills her," Klaus said. "She made me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone until you were all ready to know," he finished. "A spell always ends, Bonnie is dead, which means the spell was for nothing," Elijah growled.


	8. Father of Mine

I had fled, tracking the scent of my mother. A werewolf bite would kill her eventually but I didn't want her to suffer. Even though she had killed all of those innocent people she didn't deserve to slowly wither away in pain. I would make it as painless as possible. "If she finds me she will kill me," I heard her voice up ahead. I slowed down, if the wind picked up and changed direction I was in trouble. I scaled a tree quickly and started moving closer in stealthily. I saw a figure in a hooded cloak. "I can't help you Lily," the man said. He sounded familiar but I couldn't place where I remembered his voice. "You have to help me, they were created because of you," she snarled. "If you had backed off and left it alone they wouldn't have become vampires, Makayla wouldn't have had a child with an original!" Lily screamed at him. "It's not my place to look after them now. They made their choice, I will help you though in killing Damon and Stefan. They were responsible for this, the way I am now. Makayla can live her life on, but the girl tell me more about the girl," the man said becoming interested in a female. "She's Katherine's doppelganger, looks exactly like her. She has a different air about her though, she is human again. I don't plan on making that last long though, I want revenge on Damon," she growled. "So you are going to kill the last remaining Petrova?" the man asked. "I plan to stop their line," Lily growled. "We can't stop it, you know the universe has its ways. It will make sure a child survives," the man said slowly. "No it won't, it can't. All of the others off the line are dead. Katherine was the last one before she had her child because Klaus killed the rest of her family," Lily said. "How many children did Katherine's child have though Lily?" the man asked. Lily stood there thoughtfully for a few minutes and then she said, "Two." The man stood there for a moment, both were quiet. "That means Elena was descended from one of them, there is a back up out there somewhere, probably already had kids of her own," the man said. I felt a presence nearby and I looked up in the tree beside me. There was a crouched girl about seventeen or eighteen with fist clenched. She looked beautiful, she had dark brown hair and olive skin. She reminded me of Elena but she wasn't a doppelganger. "Let's go, I have a feeling we are being watched," the man said starting to turn. The sunlight caught his face and I saw the face, I would never be mistaken for who I had just saw. This changed everything, I would have to tell Damon and Stefan before I was killed. While his back was turned I zeroed in on Lily. My mother would die at my hands, she would never hurt another soul. I jumped and sailed down with ease. I had extended my canines just in case I couldn't get the stake in. I was accurate in hitting my target. Lily's body fell limply to the ground, she was dead. The stake was drove right through her heart. The girl that was in the other tree was still there and that's when I looked at the back of the cloaked man. "Stefan and Damon will be pleased that you're back in town," I said looking at his back. He didn't turn around. "They will never know I'm back," he said quietly. "You won't harm them. They will not be harmed because of you!" I snarled. He laughed, his voice chilled me. I knew who it was, I was sure of it. I looked back at the girl in the trees and mouthed one name to her. She took off without hesitation to get help. I couldn't do this on my own.

* * *

"Damon! Stefan!" a voice shouted from outside the house. Everyone had came racing to see who it was. "Who are you?" Damon asked staring at the girl. "I'll explain later, right now Makayla needs you. Lily is dead but there was a man, Makayla told me to run and get you. He's back, he's back, and he's coming to bring hell with him," the girl said out of breath. "Who are you? Who is back?" Elena asked coming around the corner. "Katherine's child had two children; two girls. One of those girls is your ancestor, you are the last of her line. I am the descendant of the other one. I am the last of her line," she said. "My name is Rain," she said looking at Elena. "How do you know this?" Stefan asked. "I heard Lily and the man talking about it because Lily was coming after Elena and the man was coming after Damon and Stefan. He was going to leave Makayla in peace but she killed Lily and confronted him. She needs your help," the girl said quickly. "Where is she? Who is the man?" Damon asked. "She is in the old cemetery," the girl said. "Who is the man?" Stefan asked. "She said his name...what was his name?" the girl asked herself quietly. Then she raised her head up and looked at Stefan and Damon. "Guiseppe," she whispered.


	9. Last Kiss

There was a season for everything to be born and also a season for everything to die. My season for birth had come and gone, now my season for death was upon me. "Why did you kill your mother? Do you not know where your loyalty lies?" he asked. I looked at his face. The cloak's hood was down. "I know perfectly where my loyalty lies, do you father?" I asked him. Looking at his face I knew he would never have any loyalty other than killing vampires. "I know exactly where my loyalty lies. They should all be dead, they are abominations," he growled. "What are you father?" I asked. He looked at me in the face and growled. "I'm alive because I need to destroy every last bit of them. Anyone that makes Damon and Stefan happy, anyone that tries to protect them, anyone that sides with them will die with them," he said. I laughed. "Mother hated you, she hated you from the start, she died hating you, but I can see why," I said looking at his face laughing. He stood there silent. "She hated you because you both are just alike. So now that you are done stating what you are here for let's get it over with. I'm siding with Damon and Stefan, I'm here to protect them, and their girlfriends," I snarled. He stood there for a moment. "Girlfriends?" he asked. "Caroline, a vampire that Stefan loves very much. Elena, a Petrova doppelganger that loves Damon very much that just awoke from a sleep that a witch put her under. She's human, she used to be a vampire, she has the cure," I said looking at his face. "And you?" he asked. I laughed. "I'm a vampire, but half werewolf by blood. My line continued on; Matthew and Grace died, they belonged to Tucker Lockwood, but Ruger belonged to Elijah, an original vampire. Nathan, Ruger's son, is still alive, Nathan's son, Zack is dead, but Zack's daughter, Sara is alive and well. She had two children; Rachael and Michael, both werewolves. Sara is now married to Enzo, Damon's best friend, a vampire. Rachael is married to a werewolf, they have a son," I said looking at his face. "Our line continued on?" he asked. "Yes, it will still continue on if you let us protect the line," I said looking at his face. Suddenly I felt a wooden stake come crashing through my heart. "NOOO!" Damon's voice yelled. My father smiled. He was going after my brother and I couldn't let him stake him. I jumped before I would become immobile and die. "You will not hurt my brothers," I growled. I reached through my father's chest, then I pulled his heart out.

I looked around me. The light was slowly starting to fade from my eyes. "She can't be dead, she can't die. Not here, not this way!" Damon yelled as he hit his knees beside me. "It's okay, it's going to be okay. You are going to live everyday with someone that loves you so much," I whispered looking at his face. "We can save you, Klaus or Elijah, they are originals, they can save you," Damon said looking up as the rest filed into the small clearing. "There is nothing we can do for her," Rebecca said. "I can only ease the pain," Lina said softly. "Please, you have to find a way, she can't die, I just got her back," Damon said as tears rolled down his face. "You have always had me, I have never let you walk alone," I rasped out. "Take care of him Elena," I said flickering my eyes toward the brunette. She just stared back at me. "Hunter you continue on our line," I said looking at his face. He nodded his head and then I looked at the olive skinned girl that stood before me. "Take care of my daughter," I said. "Your daughter?" Damon asked stiffening. "Yes, my daughter," I whispered. "Who is her father?" Elijah growled. "Klaus," I whispered before my mouth was sealed shut. My eyes closed for the last time and I was dead.

* * *

"You are her daughter?!" Elijah asked looking at Rain's face. "And you are her father?!" Damon asked turning and looking at Klaus. "Don't look at me like that. It was an accident," Klaus said raising his hands in the air. "When Elijah left I was the one there to protect them. When she was better and I made sure she could control herself I left. But it seems that all that time spent together created something, a bond that would never be broken. So not only are Ruger and Rain half-siblings, they are half-first cousins," Klaus said. "This is one messed up family," Rebecca muttered. "Is Rain it? Is that the last child she had?" Elena asked. She was being kind of a bitch since she had woken up. "What is your problem Elena? So what she had two kids with a human and they both died. She fell in love and had a child with another man, he left, and his brother was there to take care of her. Does that remind you of anybody?" Caroline asked looking Elena in the face. "You don't have to be so selfish Caroline," Elena said. "You aren't the Elena I remember, Makayla died for nothing," Caroline said before she turned and walked away from Elena. Elena turned to look back at Damon but Damon wasn't even paying her any attention. He was looking at his nephew and niece. "You'll be well protected. You have great fathers and an even greater mother," Damon said looking at them. "I can take care of myself, I've been alone all these years," Rain said. "As have I," Ruger said. "I saw my father from time to time but I enjoy being by myself," Nathan said. "They take after their uncle and mother," Stefan said amused. "She loved you last," Elijah said looking at Klaus' face. "No brother, she loved you last," Klaus said looking at his brother's hurt face. "Then why did she confide in you?" Elijah asked. "Because she trusted me, but there is a difference between trusting someone and loving someone," Klaus said patting Elijah's shoulder before walking toward Rain. "Matthew Lockwood, Grace Lockwood, Ruger Mikealson, and Rain Mikealson," Elena said all in a snobbish tone. "No, you are wrong," Klaus said looking at the girl. "What do you mean I'm wrong?" Elena asked. "Matthew Lockwood, Grace Lockwood, Ruger Mikealson, and Rain Salvatore," Klaus corrected her. "Makayla didn't want to be Rain's last name as Mikealson because biologically she wasn't one. She also didn't put Mikleason because Rain was the back up in case something ever happened to Ruger," Klaus explained. "Have you had kids?" Damon asked. Rain laughed. "Check it off the list. My husband died years ago," Rain said. "And kids?" Stefan asked. "I was a proud mother of three; four grandchildren; seven great grandchildren and eighteen great great grandchildren," Rain said smiling. Damon nodded. "So the line goes on," he whispered. Klaus leaned down to look at my body. "She loved you last," Elijah whispered before he turned and walked away. Klaus bent and pressed his lips against my cold ones. It was the last kiss.


End file.
